


blue birthdays

by orphan_account



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: A National Holiday, Baby Percabeth, F/M, happy birthday to my one true love, my sweet babies, percy's birthday, short lil drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-08 03:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20292271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Annabeth, you didn’t have to get me anything…”“It’s fine.” Annabeth held out the bag again. “I went to the convenience store with Luke and he was taking forever doing his own thing so…”He opened the bag and grinned. Inside was a (rather sketchy) pile of loose candy, all blue. M&Ms, jelly beans, Jolly Ranchers, and a few lollipops.“You said your mom used to get you a bunch of blue stuff,” Annabeth said, blushing furiously. “I thought you’d maybe miss that today.”orPercy's first birthday at Camp Half-Blood





	blue birthdays

Growing up, he’d always loved having a summer birthday because it meant he’d be home with his mom. He’d wake up to delicious smells from the kitchen where his mom would have a mound of blue food waiting for him. She’d kiss his cheek for as many years as he was turning and he’d blush and pretend to be annoyed by it. The night before Sally usually would have suggested Gabe stay out playing poker as long as he’d liked and “not to worry about getting home too soon” which usually meant he’d be passed out on a buddy’s couch while Percy and Sally had the apartment to themselves for the morning. Or sometimes they’d go to Montauk and would spend the day on the sand eating blue cookies.

This year, Percy blinked up at the stone roof of Cabin 3, a dull ache in his chest at the absence of his mother’s presence. He was 13 today, a teenager. Outside, he could hear campers talking and laughing as they filed down to breakfast. Not for the first time, he wished it wasn’t just him in his cabin. The only person who even may know it was his birthday was Grover and he was off looking for Pan. Not that it really mattered, he didn’t just want attention. (He’d gotten enough of that after the quest) He was just lonely. With a sigh, he pushed himself off the mattress and got dressed. He swung open the door, and immediately jumped back with a yell, fumbling for Riptide.

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry!” Annabeth stood in the doorway, eyes blown wide. 

“What are you doing?”

“I was about to knock!”

“What do you want? It’s early!”

“It’s almost 10 o’clock.” She scoffed. “I didn’t see you at breakfast so I came here.” 

Percy frowned. She was one of his best friends after the quest and they did a lot together, but it wasn’t typical for her to come looking for him. “Why? What’s up?”

Annabeth pulled out a shopping bag from behind her back and averted her eyes from him. “Happy birthday.”

“What?” 

She flushed. “It’s August 18th. Isn’t that your birthday?”

“Well, yeah, but how’d you know?”

“You mentioned it on mine.”

A month ago there’d been a small celebration for Annabeth’s birthday (he was so annoyed her birthday was a month earlier. She’d hung being a teenager before him over his head ever since). If he tried, he could remember her casually asking him when his was at one point later that night when they’d been stretched out on the beach as she taught him some more constellations. He didn’t think she’d actually cared enough to remember, let alone get him something. (He hadn’t gotten her anything for her birthday, he remembered with a panic).

“Annabeth, you didn’t have to get me anything…”

“It’s fine.” Annabeth held out the bag again. “I went to the convenience store with Luke and he was taking forever doing his own thing so…”

He opened the bag and grinned. Inside was a (rather sketchy) pile of loose candy, all blue. M&Ms, jelly beans, Jolly Ranchers, and a few lollipops. 

“You said your mom used to get you a bunch of blue stuff,” Annabeth said, blushing furiously. “I thought you’d maybe miss that today.”

“Yeah,” Percy swallowed. “Uh, yeah. I did. Thanks.”

“’It’s not a big deal.” Annabeth shrugged, still not meeting his eyes. “Plus, you know, I stole them.”

He laughed. “Thanks. Really.”

She finally smiled. “No problem, Seaweed Brain.” On a seeming impulse, she surged forward and hugged him for a split second before muttering a “happy birthday” and racing across the yard to the Athena cabin. He watched her hair fly behind her and told himself the warmth in his chest and cheeks was just finally having a good friend. 

Maybe this birthday wasn’t too bad.

**Author's Note:**

> I have some ideas for his birthday over the years, lmk if you'd be into that
> 
> lets be pals on Tumblr! @teasockschocolate


End file.
